


Dream Sequence

by saizoswifey



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: (kotodama usage), Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, PWP without Porn, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: Kageie and Hotaru have a bond that extends into the bedroom, and MC doesn't mind considering them both her lovers. Especially when Hotaru can learn so much from the way Kageie uses her body.
Relationships: Kageie/reader/hotaru, Kakizaki Kageie/Reader, Kirigakure Hotaru/Main Character, Kirigakure Hotaru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Dream Sequence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KonpeitoQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonpeitoQueen/gifts).



> This work is a commission for Konpeitoqueen wherein Hotaru and Kageie are both romantically involved with MC. Thank you for commissioning me!

“Are you okay?”

Hotaru’s blood-red eyes softened at the corners when he repeated the question. How he could look so handsome at times such as this—bathed in cool shards of sharp moonlight— and yet so boyish at others, was still as much of an enigma as Hotaru himself. But that was part of what she loved about him.

Afraid words would fail her again, she nods to her lover, lazily drawing her hands through his soft hair to further ease his worry. The same as she did for him when he crawled into her bed at night, or woke at her side drenched in sweat and still reeling from a nightmare. He purred at her touch, tilting his head to nuzzle into the comforting strokes of her warm palms.

Slowly, a new awareness tickles at the edges of her mind, fizzling into consciousness when a pair of hands slide up her bare hips. Between her legs, the faintest hint of warm breath exhaled against her folds. The heat that blooms only serves to highlight the chill that the night air has brought to the rest of her bare skin. Something about that feeling excites her. But they know that. It’s why they left the shoji slightly ajar, after all. The hands that touch her leave traces of heat, the patches of warmth reminding her where they’ve been and what they’ve done in a way that can only be described as heavenly.

She’s okay, albeit dizzy due to the frenzy of sensations. The sudden vertigo threatens to take her down, but hands from below grip her with firm pressure and hold her steady, as if the man underneath knew what was to come. Soft kisses to the inside of her thighs follow, and she shivers, the anticipation is almost too much to bear.

When she looks down between her legs Kageie looks back up at her through slits of tousled silver hair. He looks handsome. More than that; he looks unbelievably sexy, a carnal desire glinting dangerously in his eyes. The man looking back at her now was a far cry from the one normally slumped dead asleep in the halls or dragging his feet to the training room with a listless fog weighing at his features. The intensity emitted from his gaze was almost palpable, making the air thin, and she felt the quickened pounding of heart against rib. 

Slowly, he pushes her thighs open further. Something about the act sucks the moisture from her throat in an instant. He looks _too_ eager, pulling her apart. Inch by slow inch he spreads her, never breaking eye contact. The provocative grin on his face as he does so makes it impossible for her to look away. Heat rushes from its spot on her cheeks now down to her chest. It’s one thing to be in this position with your lover, but to have a second pair of eyes watching—studying…she felt so _exposed_.

Kageie traces his lips up and down her folds several times then speaks in a cool voice. “She’s fine, she’s supposed to look like that when you know what you’re doing.”

“Oh, okay,” Hotaru replies softly.

Kageie’s brusk way of speaking would be seen as insulting to so many, but Hotaru never seemed to mind. Taking it as mere instruction from someone he dearly admires. And those who know Kageie well know that off the battlefield he harbors all the ire of a milk-drunk kitten. Perhaps this is why the three of them work so well together.

“Come on gorgeous, get down here,” Kageie commands from below. He grips her hips, pressing into the skin to find purchase and quite possibly leave her colored in his impatience. Feeling the strength behind his desire only heightens her ache for his touch.

She sinks down onto his face as she’s told, his lips immediately beginning to work against where she’s been eager to feel him most. His chaste kisses are loud and teasing, just the way she likes it. Her chest tightens when he looks up at her widening eyes just as he begins to lick with pointed tongue, deliberately slow, up and down the center of her crease. She knows all too well the words he’s conveying through his touch, _that’s it, beg me for more, beg me to go faster, tell me how much you’re enjoying it._

“ _Hhah-aah_ ,” she moans. It feels so good to let it out into the open air. The electric feeling of his warm, wet tongue overpowers her senses. She can feel every lazy lap and swipe, and she wants more.

A firm hand grips her chin, dragging her face up from where she had been looking at Kageie to now meet Hotaru’s eyes. The gesture is so manly and unexpected coming from him that her heart lurches. _Is he jealous?_ And although she would never intend to hurt him, it’s hard to deny how happy she is at the idea that he could be possessive as well.

Slowly, he draws them toward one another, until his soft lips press against hers. She feels his warm tongue push against the crease of her mouth. When they finally kiss she can feel the vibration of his moan travel through it. _Adorable_. He pulls back from her several times, pressing in harder each reconnection. He kisses tenderly at the corners of her mouth and just above her lip, licking the spot before pulling away enough to meet her eyes.

“I like kissing you,” Hotaru speaks, barely a whisper against her now wet lips.

“I like kissing you, too,” She smiles.

His mouth overtakes her once more, powerful and fueled by emotion and lust. His tongue pushes into her mouth, faster this time. At that moment, so perfectly in sync it was as if they had planned it all along, she feels Kageie’s tongue begins to push inside of her entrance, swirling and enticing her hips to rock back and forth in top of his face.

He draws her to his mouth with practiced skill, using his tongue to pry her open and explore her most sensitive spots. Blazing a path then up to her clit which he circles and flicks until she stutters a whine into Hotaru’s mouth.

Now her tongue darts out to meet his, the kiss growing deeper as if she can anchor herself in it. And _gods_ she needs a lifeline, being drowned in this sensation. An ache with an intensity she has never known before begins to build inside of her. Is this what having two lover’s attention is like? She could definitely get used to this. Hotaru is practically melting for her. However, it’s impossible not to focus on Kageie’s mouth, and how his attentions have been drawn to that sensitive bud at the apex.

He knows just what he’s doing. Sucking it as slowly and gently as possible, She feels it. The sensation of his tongue tracing around her pussy, rolling her clit occasionally between his firm lips and flicking it with his tongue. Knowing that taking his time and being soft will draw her sweetness from her. Sometimes she loathes how lewd he can make her feel, and how effortlessly he has her wanting to toss aside all delicacy and simply grind herself on his face until she comes. To give herself over to desire and pleasure until her vision is filled with magnificent stars. 

A gentle, reactionary sigh escapes her as she sinks down lower onto Kageie’s face, desperate for more of the sensation his mouth provides. At the same time, Hotaru’s gentle hand sweeps over her breasts. He plays with her nipples, caressing his fingertips over the delicate curves and underneath the swell. His touch is hesitant as if he doesn’t quite know what he’s doing but desires to touch them all the same. The pureness of his desire is sexy in a way she had never known before him. When he flicks and tickles her skin she shivers, nipples hardening in reaction.

Hotaru’s tongue swipes against her lips, slipping inside to tease at the roof of her mouth. He always was a good kisser. His lips were soft and plump, and she could tell he enjoyed the way her mouth tasted. She loved the little noises he made when they kissed, too. Desperate whines of contentment and ecstasy, the thrill of it feeling so good, and yet wanting more, until he couldn’t help but rut his erection against her warm body. He lit her on fire with his kiss, and now she could enjoy the sensation while Kageie enjoyed her pussy. Their combined attention and warmth is almost too much to handle. She feels like a candle lit from both ends, and it takes everything inside of her not to reduce to a puddle of wax.

Kageie’s hands are kneading her thighs as he laps the juices flowing from her. His pace is slowly increasing, the method of attack similar to how she has seen him in the training room. Perfect, practiced form. Relentless against her weakest spots. As if he had been born to do this. What’s even more arousing is the fact that he doesn’t seem to mind when she begins to rock back and forth against his face. In fact, it only seems to fuel his ministrations. His tongue zig-zags and curls into her pussy faster and faster between seductive suckles. When those lips of his latch onto her clit and pull with a wet suck, her body shakes with pleasure at the overstimulation.

“Aah— _hahh_ , Ka…” 

Hotaru stills out of concern. “Hey…” he doesn’t know how to ask or _what_ to ask.

“She feels good,” Kageie intuitively pipes up.

“That’s, yes,” she reassures him with a nod when she can’t properly find the words,” It feels really good, _aah_ —“ Kageie nibbles her pussy mid-sentence, cutting off any semblance of words.

“That voice…the sound,” Hotaru looks like he is thinking for a moment before dragging his eyes back to her. “I like it,” he admits.

“Sexy,” Kageie corrects, his words trailing after a lewd pop from his lips. “ _Wet_ ,” he slaps her ass, gripping the stinging mound of flesh while it blooms strawberry underneath his warm palm.

“Ah! Hey,” She jumps a bit from the slap, ass stinging hotly.

“Don’t get shy now, show the kid what you like,” Kageie pays her no mind.

And he’s right, as embarrassing as it is, she wants Hotaru to know what turns her on…to see every hidden part of her. No secrets. She wanted the man she loved to be able to please her. And in turn, she might find out what Hotaru enjoys, too. Finding out what turns each other on should be the fun of sex, after all, right?

“Kiss her somewhere besides her mouth, Hotaru.”

“Oh?” Hotaru pulls away for a moment. His eyes tell a story, flashing from realizing he had been doing something incorrectly, to understanding what to do next. “Okay.”

He wraps himself around her upper body, clinging, as he feels her breast with one hand and lets his lips work their way down the side of her neck.

“Ho… _taruuu,_ ” she melts.

His kisses and nips are cat-like. Small, quick swipes of his tongue against her, his cream the glistening flesh he explores with his mouth. When his teeth bite down at the thin tender spot just below her ear, her whole body tingles sharply in delight. Electricity lights her spine, spreading out like a million tiny branches to her nerve endings. _It feels so good,_ and even better when Hotaru pinches a nipple between his fingers, the action coming so naturally and unprompted that it’s almost shocking to her, seeing him doing these things as though it were second nature.

Her own fingers push through Kageie’s hair, pulling it roughly and reveling in the delighted, muffled moan it coaxes from him. He responds by gripping her hips tighter, pushing her back and forth and pressing his tongue inside until she can’t do much else but shut her eyes, toss her head back and give in to the pleasure. 

Her body rolls, grinding down onto that delicious mouth of his. All while Hotaru explores and licks and suckles roughly on her prickling skin. She jumps every time he sinks his teeth into her. It hurts, the animalistic way he pulls her skin into his hot mouth. But not enough for her to stop him. The back of her neck, shoulders, her spine, all would be peppered red and blue and purple by morning.

Kageie wasn’t letting up, either. The sounds of his mouth at her pussy mixed with Hotaru’s panting which traveled in fluffy puffs against the shell of her ear, now.

“Touch me, too… _please_ ,” Hotaru finally begs. His eyes are melted, pleading. Lost and swimming somewhere in the depths of lust like an ocean. He’s harder than she’s ever seen him before, cock sprung towards her with weeping tip just begging to feel her warmth. He’s so desperate he’s been rutting it against her skin, she realizes. 

Something takes hold of her body, her movements no longer her own. It feels numb, like invisible strings she had never known were suddenly pulled taut. They move her joints for her, manipulating her arm until her hand is around Hotaru’s stiff length.

“Sorry,” he mutters quickly, realizing his mistake.

He releases the kotodama, the control coming back to her in a tingling wave, from her shoulder down to the tips of her fingers which remain wrapped around his stiff cock. If she didn’t trust him as much as she did, she would be terrified over this level of control and the helpless feeling it brings. But this is Hotaru, after all. And she had to admit…it was a bit of a turn on to see him with that much power.

“No, it’s okay. It’s okay. Please… _tell me what you want me to do_ ,” she eggs him on.

They look into each other's eyes for a moment. To twist this power that’s only known bloodshed into something else, something pleasurable…he’s never done that before. He’s never thought it could have any uses beyond misery. And he’s hesitant. His insides twist uncomfortably. His plush lips part but he can’t seem to say anything, his own fear strangling the words in his throat.

She sees his worry building in his eyes, and aims to knock it down before it builds too high for their own good. “It’s okay,” she repeats softly for emphasis. _It’s okay_. She puts a hand on his chest and feels the racing of his tender heart and the way it begins to slow, in kind.

A gorgeous pink blooms across his face, the color of his nervous embarrassment. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth while he thinks it over, and then his entire body releases the tension it’s been holding. He’s aware of her now, and her hand still coaxing him to her through random strokes.

“Touch me,” he commands.

“Now this is getting interesting,” Kageie’s eyes narrow from underneath her, though neither of the other two notice. His dark smirk draws his lips wide for a moment and he suckles the inside of her thigh to leave yet another mark among countless others. Just watching her stroke Hotaru off has his cock springing excitedly.

The numbness spreads once more. The strings reattached themselves to her limbs, or perhaps they never truly leave. He’s so warm in her hand. Despite the lack of control in her movements, she can still feel everything. How rock hard he is, and how he twitches a bit when she runs a finger over the tip.

“M-more…” Hotaru pleads.

When she grips him tighter, he gasps. Her eyes travel down the cut dips of his twitching abs, to his hips, to her own hand stroking fervently at his cock.

Lost already in the pleasure of being touched, Hotaru leans his forehead against hers and they both look in each other's eyes before peering down to watch his kotodama work her hand back and forth and back again.

“…Faster,” Hotaru commands with surprising authority. His sweet breath is so close it tickles her lips.

She’s a marionette, the strings tighten, pulling her strokes faster and faster. He breathes heavy and hot in her ear now, no doubt unable to focus on anything else. His hips snap, fucking himself in time with her swift strokes. With the kotodama doing all of the heavy lifting, she’s able to watch, turned on, and mesmerized by his wanton movements and she imagines just how good he would feel doing the same thing but inside of _her_ instead of her hand. How good it would feel to have this stiff flesh slip inside of her and fill her up…

Kageie, ever quietly observant, must know exactly what she’s wanting for most. “I think you’re ready for this now, huh?” He says.

His finger enters her slowly, squirming around and exploring the feel of her walls. Finally, _finally!_ , she thinks. The sensation of finally being filled brings her to new heights.

“ _Mm_. Jeeze. You’re so wet, I can easily fit two already. You like my mouth that much, huh? And look, your cute little clit…it’s just begging me to suck it some more.”

The second finger slips inside to stretch and massage her. Kageie’s mouth now on her clit, and while plunging into her he teases and sucks the nub just quick and hard enough to cause white haze at the edges of her vision.

“Fu…. _ahh_ , yes, more—please, more,” she squirms from his touch despite her pleading for more, but both men hold her firmly in place.

Kageie’s fingers begin to fuck her with the movement of Hotaru’s thrusts into her hand. She closes her eyes and tosses her head back, wading happily in the sensation of her building orgasm. Each plunge of Kageie’s long fingers sink her deeper into the warm waters of her consciousness. He presses them into pleasurable places she never even knew were there. _Yes, yes, please just let me come_ , she thinks.

“You’re gripping my fingers like crazy, gonna come?” Kageie gives a sly grin.

“Y-yeah, I’m almost there,” she replies breathlessly.

“Oh yeah? Go on, then. Come,” Kageie replies in a slow, deep voice, then begins to work her faster and faster.

She was so close, heaving breaths and moaning each second that brought her closer to orgasm. Just when she felt at the edge of release, an unexpected voice filled the space, cutting through the air with the sharpness of a blade.

“Stop.” Hotaru commands.

Even the air around them seemed to freeze at that moment. And before she knew what was going on, Hotaru had pulled her from Kageie and onto her back where he now hovered above.

She could not move, and by the looks of things, neither could Kageie. Under the spell of Hotaru’s kotodama, they were both powerless to break free. From where he kneeled between her legs, Hotaru ran his calloused yet gentle hands up to her bare thighs, an apologetic look growing on his features as he looked down to her.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I just…wanted to be the one…”

With that, she felt the oppressive control over her break, the air becoming clearer and the ability to move her body at will now given back. Kageie, too, took advantage of the life breathed into his limbs and sat back on the floor.

“You coulda just said something if you wanted a turn,” Kageie huffed, sinking back onto his forearms lazily. Despite his words, he still had a sort of amused grin on his face. No doubt he enjoyed seeing this new side of the usually innocent Hotaru.

“Sorry, Kageie,” Hotaru apologized, but Kageie didn’t seem to care one way or the other, only offering a glimpse of a shrug before Hotaru turned his attention back to her. “Is this okay?” He asked. “Can I…taste you too?”

She feels heat gather in her face at his bold words, and all she can do is nod, holding her breath for what’s to come. Hotaru gathers her legs over his shoulders, immediately sinks into her, tongue softly exploring her pussy.

He’s careful and cautious in his movements, unlike Kageie. Gently, he nudges her open for his mouth. His first licks are quick but soft. Looking down, she can see his tongue darting from his lips at lightening speed to taste her and stimulate her. He laps up to her clit and then back down again several times, building that heat and desire, beckoning her to draw closer to his mouth. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think he was expertly teasing her.

When he moves to dip his tongue inside of her then scoop it out and up, she lets out a loud moan of ecstasy. Her head lulls to the side, and when it does, she sees Kageie leaning back languidly stroking his cock.

“What? I’m enjoying the show,” he smirks. It’s clear he’s doing his best to sound nonchalant, yet the intensity in his eyes as he looks them both over and the way he shivers slightly when he concentrated on the tip makes it apparent he’s enjoying this much more than he was willingly letting on. As she watches him back, every one of Kageie’s suppressed shivers only bring her closer to orgasm.

Her thighs quiver against Hotaru’s head and he brings a finger to her entrance, tracing it slowly. His mouth is so good and hot against her pussy, he even sucks occasionally at the wetness she leaves on his fingers before he finally presses them inside of her.

“She taste’s good doesn’t she, Hotaru?” Kageie says, his smirk pulling itself to one side.

“…Yeah, really good,” Hotaru replies sweetly, mouth glistening.

Warmth rushes to her head when she sees how much enjoyment Kageie is getting from watching them both. He continues to play with himself, composure slowly slipping away with each stroke. His eyes narrow slightly at the corners, “suck her clit and push up with your fingers. Yeah…just like that.”

As soon as Hotaru takes Kageie’s advice she can feel the delicious pressure pushing at her g-spot. Her body jolts with a cry, panting and whining, quivering as she comes at his fingertips. He continues even as she comes down from her orgasm, pulling her frame closer to him.

“Hotaru…please, I need you,” she calls to him.

His eyes fill with tenderness for her. Pinning the legs that were once over his shoulders now against her torso he hovers over her. There’s so much in his eyes. Love, affection, and his own desire flashing in a heated wave reflected back to her.

Soon, she feels him press himself against her entrance. Every bit of him fills her until his hips still. And she wanted it, in truth. Desperate to feel every inch of him push inside of her, from tip to base. He clings to her, his face pressing down into the mess of disheveled hair he finds just around her neck and shoulder and he lets out a shaky moan at the sensation of being inside of her.

She’s greedy, desperate to feel him move against her and inside of her, so she presses her hips up as much as she can with the way he’s got her pinned. She feels him shiver and when he whines in response to her hastiness she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses whatever part of him her lips can reach.

When he finally begins to move, it’s slow. His body seems to roll majestically when he fucks her. He pulls out to the tip, plunging back in deep and pressing hard when he does so, like perhaps if he tried hard enough he could fill her even more. _Slap…slap…slap_. It’s steady but stimulating. She can hear how turned on she is by the way it sounds when their bodies come together each time. And maybe it’s because she had just come not a moment ago, but the slow pace of his hips feels perfect.

“You’re so warm and wet, I feel like I’m melting,” he pants into her ear just before giving the lobe a sharp bite.

“ _Ahh_ …me too, I can’t get enough of you, Hotaru.”

And it’s true. If she could open herself wider and allow more of him to enter her, she would. But it’s enough to know that he’s feeling good because of her. And as much as she wishes she could wrap her legs around him and use her own hips to meet his thrusts, there’s something extra erotic about the way he has her pinned beneath him. _Manly_. As if he wants her to relax…to let him be the one to guide her through pleasure.

Hotaru hushes her moans with a deep and tender kiss, pulling back finally to look at her face. “You’re so pretty,” he admits proudly.

“Oh, Hotaru…”

She’s never seen this expression on his face before. All the love in the world concentrated in his eyes, swimming above cheeks overshadowed by heated peach blush. He doesn’t stop pressing into her, and that fact makes it all the more intimate. She wants to reach out to him, to kiss his eyes and nuzzle their noses together but he beats her to it. Grips her face in his hands, _softly_ , and parts her lips with his tongue for another kiss. Fingers move through her hair and down her neck, over her chest and the soft skin he finds there. He props himself up further this time when their lips finally part.

“I want to go faster, is it…okay?” He asks, noses close enough to touch.

“Yeah, please, I want you to.” she smiles warmly.

In a surprising move, he slips both of her legs over one shoulder. A wanton slew of whines escapes him when his hips quicken, snapping against her to fuck her a bit harder.

He’s hitting her just right, but with her lower half immobile all she can do is move her hands to pointlessly grip at the floor as she writhes beneath him, occasionally glancing down to see his large cock moving in and out of her. His hips may be slow but the impact of their skin meeting is _rough_ and slick.

He slams into her as if his life depends on it. She can feel him deeper than she ever has and she doesn’t know if its this position he has her in or his eagerness to be buried as deep inside her as he can go, or all of it at once. But the shock of feeling the tip of his cock pressing this untouched space has her vision blurred by dazzling stars.

She doesn’t know how long he keeps this up. Hotaru’s hands tighten their hold around her, his embrace constricting slightly while she feels his hips become erratic. In her ear, she hears him strain for the words to say he’s coming. Then the command for them to come together follows. Perhaps he doesn’t realize his wording, maybe he does. But as soon as she feels the force of his release inside of her she feels the intense wave of her own orgasm roll through. Together, groaning, they both steadily slow their hips until they can’t move.

It’s fulfilling and sweet; this feeling. Hotaru’s heavy breathing expanding his chest in her embrace as she too struggles to catch her breath. When he pulls away it feels too soon, but she doesn’t have much time to dwell on the moment. Kageie’s strong figure looms above her now, and something inside her twitches at the site of his handsomely sculpted figure. The lines drawing down, enticing her eyes to focus where his arousal is apparent. Looking back up, she can see his smirk as he watched her. Hands grip her heels, pulling her across the floor and underneath him, dragging themselves up her skin as if to survey the land they lay claim to.

He flips her by the hips as if she weighed no more than a kitten, bottom propped up towards him in all her unabashed glory. She loved how he handled her, truthfully. It wasn’t overly rough, but communicative. And the look on his face told her he was more than passed the limit of his restraint. He placed her where he wanted, when he wanted, _how_ he wanted. The hungry confidence of a wolf. Truly. And below him, stark naked, she had never felt more rabbit. Shivering in anticipation.

He enveloped her. Already sensitive, it was almost too much to feel him even rub himself against her outer folds. That strong chest of his pressed against her back, Kageie’s mouth prepping her with kisses along her neck and cheek, the corner of her mouth. He always knew how to wind her up.

“Stick your tongue out,” he told her.

When she opened her mouth, he met her. His own tongue flicking devilishly over hers. He sucked her tongue, pressing the kiss deeper into her mouth and roughly handling her breasts. She felt taken care of, being touched and kissed, the ache building between her legs as she felt his cock thrust back and forth against her clit. When she began to whine, his smile drew like moonlight over a dark lake. He kissed down her neck, a promise, holding her jaw in one large hand and she could feel the scratch of callouses. The proof of his hard training. Proof of his strength and power, and the dedication to come home to her in the end. It was, admittedly, a turn on.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, and I won’t be as gentle,” he whispered like a secret. But she already knew.

“I don’t care,” she whispered back. And it was true. Her mind was lost, she was already pushing back into him, begging to feel more than just the sweat of his skin. The tease of feeling his incredible length drag against her yet not inside of her was making her crazy. Or at least, she felt a little crazy. Like a reed in a storm wind her arms wavered underneath the weight of her want and weakness.

“That’s a good girl. But first, open your mouth and clean the mess you left,” Kageie instructed, pulling her head straight by the jaw and not letting go until she opened wide, sticking her tongue out to lazily sit atop her bottom lip.

Hotaru seemed to need no instruction, positioning himself in front of her so that she could take him into her mouth. She didn’t mind; their tastes mingled together. He had been a bit soft, but as she continued to suck to the base and back again it was impossible to miss how he twitched and grew between her lips. Meanwhile, Kageie continued to rile her up from behind.

Her decency was now adrift, anchor-less. Hotaru’s hands were playing in her hair as she moved to tease his cutting hips with warm kisses. She was practically drowning in the low moans and overstimulated twitches, moving on instinct, tantalizing his every nerve by letting the soft skin of her cheeks brush against the bounce of his tip as he desperately tried to get her mouth back where he needed it most.

She was drunk on his desperation. On his lust. She wouldn’t deny him forever, but she did enjoy his pitiful cries every time she afforded him contact. It was so rare to hear Hotaru like this, after all. He was always vulnerable. But not like this. He looked at her differently, now. Like a man looked at a woman. She could see a million different urges flashing in his eyes, chest heaving, and prominent veins in the strong hands that gently guided her head like a delicate flower despite the obvious quelling desire to force himself into her mouth and use her for a fuck.

Finally she slid him over her wet tongue and towards her throat once more. Hotaru’s body shivered, and Kageie’s hands slithered up to grab her breasts.

“You’re just a dirty girl with a naughty little mouth, aren’t you?” Kageie remarks, pinching her nipples between his fingertips.

She winces in response, mouth still full of cock but she manages to muffle an admission of guilt, “ _mmfhm_.”

He straightens her hips, scooping the head of his cock up to her hole and, _gods_ , how she felt the anticipation like electricity up her spine. She knows she’s still slick with Hotaru’s come, and she loves Kageie for not caring. In fact, she’s positive it only serves to further turn him on. And, though she can’t admit it out loud, she is so turned on at that thought that by the end of the evening she’ll be filled with both their seed.

With expert skill Kageie fills her in one motion, forceful and greedy and rough. He’s thicker than Hotaru, and the way she stretches to fit him inside of her has her eyes rolling toward the back of her head.

There’s a gorgeous noise escaping Kageie behind her. The sound of his fulfillment and ecstasy betrays him in the best way. He slaps her ass with his right hand, just to hear the echo and watch it bounce against his own skin that’s pressed against her. The red print of his hand has him biting his lips.

“How does her mouth feel?” Kageie asks.

Hotaru can barely keep his eyes open, he looks as if his knees might give out at a moment's notice. Still, he tries to answer. “Amazing…warm, wet…it f-feels so good,” he whimpers.

“Do you hear that? He’s enjoying fucking your mouth. Let him feel your throat, too.”

Kageie slams into her, purposefully, sending her face into Hotaru’s pelvis and his cock deep down her throat. And much to her surprise, when she chokes, Hotaru’s body quivers in pleasure. His hips stutter in time with his shaky moan and she can feel his hard length dance in her throat, letting her know he’s close to coming. She thinks he’ll pull away, as he usually does. Perhaps fist his swollen cock and pump his seed on her waiting tongue.

Instead, she feels him wrap around her head like an embrace, continuing to thrust up into her now dripping mouth. He speaks like a whisper as he holds her. “I’m sorry…it just feels so good, I can’t stop.”

He uses the kotodama to relax her, to keep her breathing and comfortable, and she closes her eyes and succumbs to the feeling of two pairs of hips pushing into her from each end. It sends a wave of satisfaction and hunger through her as she listens to both men enjoying her body and giving her pleasure in return.

Then, Hotaru’s hips still, and as soon as he finishes he pulls away from her slippery mouth and practically collapses onto the futon below. His cheeks are flushed and his body is as relaxed as she’s ever seen.

But Kageie isn’t finished. Just as soon as she’s wiped her chin he picks up his pace again behind her. It’s so inhumanly quick, as if he’s waited a thousand years to fuck her and he’s eager to release all of that pent up arousal. He forces her back into a deep arch and sends her on her forearms, unable to contain the staccato stream of yelps he pushes out of her with his cock.

“Nn, damn…let me hear more of your voice. I warned you, there won’t be an inch of you left that hasn’t known the feel of me,” Kageie remarks, almost breathlessly. He means it. He intended to seize and cherish every sigh, every gasp, every pleasured cry of his name that floated from her kissable lips.

At one point he grasps her arms, pulling them back towards him and using the position to arch her back like a reed in wind, penetrating as deep as he can. He truly is a beast, but she is just as depraved, for when he slows down its the rough treatment and quick thrusts of his she craves. The hands that know where and how to touch her and the feel of his cock rubbing against her walls and between her clenched thighs.

Hotaru has moments where he looks as if he is about to reach out and touch her but refrains. His gaze is admiring and studious, retaining all these new ways to use and touch her. How Kageie stops at one point, pressing his fingertips into her ass cheeks as if he were squishing two steam buns and guiding her to do the work herself. She doesn’t know where she musters the strength, but she’s so turned on and desperate to feel him that she pushes back and forward and back again, fucking herself on his stiff cock.

A few times he has to pull out. Slap himself against her clit or ass, because the sight of her so desperate and needy, using him to get off, makes him want to blow right then and there. He bites his lip but it doesn’t stop the moans from escaping his mouth. He guesses he doesn’t really care, anyway.

And when she looks like she can barely hold herself up he pulls her towards him to lean back against his chest. How he supports them both, she can’t fathom. She feels like a puddle. His resilience and strength a continued wonder. But it feels good to lean on him, to feel the heat of his arms wrap around her torso as she’s locked in his embrace.

He tilts her chin to the side and kisses her. It’s soft and tender. She can taste his love and fire. His hand snakes down her torso like water to the mouth of a river and then she feels the titillatingly sharp slapping at her apex. Immediately she squirms from the sudden stimulation on her clit, whimpering into his mouth because it feels so fucking good—his kiss, his cock, his hand touching her _just right_. She feels a small, sadistic laugh vibrate in Kageie’s chest pressed against her back, and then he whispers, “ _cute_ ,” into her ear before nibbling it some.

His hand continues its work on her clit and it’s so much pleasure that her eyes press closed, her head tosses back into the crook of his neck and she comes over his thrusting cock.

“Hnngh, hells, you’re tight,” he pants in response. His hands press her squirming hips back down so she is fully taking in his cock, and he comes inside of her with a low, effortlessly sexy moan. She hates how easy it is for him to sound this way. She places her hands over his as if he might understand that it means she adores him so.

They’re not connected much longer. The length of a few more languid thrusts and a shaky kiss to her crown. She collapses next to Hotaru and Kageie follows, hot limbs draping over her and eyes already closed for sleep. He’s predictable. She kisses his hand, then kisses Hotaru’s cheek, just underneath his right eye where the skin is plush like mochi. Their blanket the milky moonlight.


End file.
